Dragon Archipelago
Dragon Archipelago Final Map.jpg Dragon Archipelago Intro.png Dragon Archipelago Enemies.jpg Wyvern Profile.jpg Sea Serpent DA Profile.jpg Earth Dragon Profile.jpg Dark Dragon Profile.jpg Ancient Dragon Profile.jpg Undead Dragon DA Profile.jpg Dragonian Profile.jpg Kaiser Dragon Profile.jpg Tiamat Profile.jpg Bahamut Profile.jpg Difficulty - Very Hard Stamina Cost to Enter: 6' Elemental Bonus: Wind (+400 Max HP). Dragon Archipelago has 3 routes. Each leading to a boss. This is when things start to difficult. Fortunately though, the rewards are great. There are 2 different armor sets you can get here, Dragon Knight & Dragon Kaiser. The Kaiser set is a unique set in that you can only have 1 of them, as 1 of the pieces is a reward for completing this zone's collectible. The Rare Encounter is the Dragonian, who drops 1 of the Kaiser pieces. You also get the Bahamut Pet here, and the Dragon Stone Relic here. Note: The difference in numbers for EXP, Durability, & Stamina are due to hazards & random encounters. "++" is because of the Undead Dragon, it can remove 2 Sword Durability with its grey attack. It is possible to encounter him on the Bahamut path. *=Static Damage. If you are Wet, and hit with a frost attack, you can become Frostbitten. If you are Oily, you can become Burnt. Locations: 0. Descending Point 1. Wyvern Islands Encounter: Wyvern 2. Dragon Triangle "Member caught something!": Gain 500 Coins "Member caught something!": Gain Dragon Stone "The water is so clear, you can see all kinds of ancient dragon ruins beneath!": +1 Location Mastery (Gain Cleanser if Mastered) "Your boat is being bumped by the playful sea dragons from underneath!": -100 HP "Member soaks both feet in sea water and attracks a giant shark!": -150 HP & become Injured "You are sailing against the wind!": -1 Stamina "The water current keeps changing rapidly, causing your small boat to sway around in circles!": -1 Stamina "Your small boat is taking on water!": -1 Stamina & become Wet "Member dives into the sea and then returns after quite a while!": -2 Stamina & Gain Ocean Stone "Sailing through too peacefully actually makes everyone a little uneasy...": Nothing happens "Member is seasick!": Become Demoralized "Wyverns are spewing imflammable acids at you!": Become Oily "Member caught something!": Encounter Sea Serpent ﻿3. Long-abandoned Landing Site Encounter: Dark Dragon 4. Buried Treasure Gain 600 Coins Gain Dragon Stone Gain Soul Gem Gain Thief Hammer Gain First Aid Kit Gain Kindle Fire Rare Trace Dragon Tail (Two-Headed Kaiser Dragon Collectible) Soul Stand (Two-Headed Kaiser Dragon Collectible) ﻿5. Dragon Rock Encounter: Earth Dragon 6.Underwater Ruins "Member caught something!": Gain 500 Coins "Member caught something!": Gain Dragon Stone "The water is so clear, you can see all kinds of ancient dragon ruins beneath!": +1 Location Mastery (Gain Cleanser if Mastered) "Your boat is being bumped by the playful sea dragons from underneath!": -100 HP "Member soaks both feet in sea water and attracks a giant shark!": -150 HP & become Injured "You are sailing against the wind!": -1 Stamina "Your small boat is taking on water!": -1 Stamina & become Wet "Member dives into the sea and then returns after quite a while!": -2 Stamina & Gain Ocean Stone "Sailing through too peacefully actually makes everyone a little uneasy...": Nothing happens "Member is seasick!": Become Demoralized "Wyverns are spewing imflammable acids at you!": Become Oily "Member caught something!": Encounter Sea Serpent 7. Primitive Dragon Stone "You did not find any usable dragon stone, but you manage to take a good look at the great dragon stone's surroundings.": +3 Dragon Stone Mastery (Gain 700 Coins if Mastered) Gain 550 Sword Coins Gain Dragon Stone Gain 2x Dragon Stone Gain Soul Gem Rare Trace Dragon Tail (Two-Headed Kaiser Dragon Collectible) 8. Dragongrave Beach Encounter Ancient Dragon 9. Ancient Dragonian Ruins "You study the ancients ruins to learn about the history and knowledge of the dragons.": +2 Location Mastery (Gain 800 Coins if Mastered) Gain 650 Coins Gain Dragon Stone Gain Diamond Gain Antidote Gain Cleanser Rare Trace Soul Stand(Two-Headed Kaiser Dragon Collectible) Dragon Tail(Two-Headed Kaiser Dragon Collectible) 10. Underwater Hot Springs (Requires 1 Star Location Mastery) Encounter Ancient Dragon 11. Water Slide "A colorful fruit floats to the ship! Member peels it and slices it into many pieces for everyone to enjoy!": +2 Stamina & 200 HP Lose 500 Coins "Member falls into the sea and gets hit by a shoal of fish!": -150 HP & Become Wet "A red dragon is bombarding your group with its fire breath!": -300 HP "The boat stumbles on many things on its way down!": -1 Stamina & -100 HP "A stange gravitational force constantly pulls your boat into the abyss! Fighting the force proved to be extremely tiresome!": -2 Stamina Nothing Happens "A colorful fruit floats to the ship! Member quickly swallows it without hesitation!": Become Deadly Poisoned "While struggling with the rapids, you hear a loud dragon roar coming from your destination!": Become Demoralized "The boat almost slid into the bottomless abyss!": Become Scared 12. The Throne Encounter Kaiser Dragon (Boss 1) 13. Tiamat's Tongue (Requires 2 Star Location Mastery) "A colorful fruit floats to the ship! Member peels it and slices it into many pieces for everyone to enjoy!": +2 Stamina & 200 HP "500 coins got washed away!": -500 Coins Lose 150 HP & Wet Lose 300 HP "The boat stumbles on many things on its way down!": -1 Stamina & -100 HP "A stange gravitational force constantly pulls your boat into the abyss! Fighting the force proved to be extremely tiresome!": -2 Stamina Nothing Happens "A colorful fruit floats to the ship! Member quickly swallows it without hesitation!": Become Deadly Poisoned "While struggling with the rapids, you hear a loud dragon roar coming from your destination!": Become Demoralized Scared ﻿14. Dragon Shadow Passageway Encounter Dark Dragon ﻿15. Tiamat's Lair﻿ Encounter Tiamat (Boss 2) ﻿16. Mutated Crystals "Member got cut by the crystalization's razor-sharp edge!": -150 HP "Your group passes through slowly...Something is attacking from behind!": -150 HP & Encounter Undead Dragon "Your group is exposed to harmful radiation!": -300 HP "Everyone is attracted by the magnificent light reflections within the crystals! The light is harmful to the human eyes!: Lose 1 Stamina & Lose 100 HP Rare Trace "For a moment, you thought you saw an evil dragon's shape inside the crystalization!": Nothing Happens "The crystalization above is dripping down strange black liquid!": Become Oily "The crystalization above is dripping down strange colorless liquid!": Become Sticky ﻿17. Temple of the Dragon King Encounter Bahamut (Boss 3) Enemies: Note: *=Static DMG. ++=-Sword Durability Rare Enemy: Dragonian 1,700 HP; 350xp Quick(-1 hand) Normal: 450 ;; Blue ATK: +AP ;; Grey Atk *450 DMG LOOT: Gain 2x Dragon Stone Gain 2x Soul Gem Gain 3x Sword Dust Gain Elixir of Life Mysterious Chest - (Dragon Kaiser Talisman 10/26 Accessory, Dragon Kaiser Set) Boss 1: Kaiser Dragon 2,400 HP; 245 EXP (+25,000 EXP 1st Time) Can cause Burnt status, Quick (4 Hands) LOOT: Gain 700 Sword Coins Gain 1200 Sword Coins (If you have the Kaiser Dragon's Soul Orb) Gain Dragon Stone Gain Ocean Stone Gain Soul Gem Kaiser Dragon's Soul Orb (Two-Headed Kaiser Dragon Collectible) Iron Chest - (Drake Armor, 15/7 Main Armor, Dragon Knight Set) Mysterious Chest - (Dragon Kaiser Helm, 10/26 Secondary Armor, Dragon Kaiser Set) Boss 2: Tiamat 2,800 HP; 335 EXP (+35,000 EXP 1st Time) Can cause Injured & Frostbitten status, Fast (-2 hand) LOOT: Gain 750 Coins Gain Demon Stone Gain Dragon Stone Gain Obsidian Gain Soul Gem Iron Chest - (Drake Helm 14/4 Secondary Armor, Dragon Knight Set) Mysterious Chest - (Tiamat's Soul Orb, Dragon Stone Relic Core) Boss 3: Bahamut 3,200 HP; 400 EXP (+50,000 EXP 1st Time) Can cause Demoralized, & Burnt, Quick (-1 hand) LOOT: Gain 800 Coins Gain 1500 Coins (If you have Dragon Taming 101) Gain 2000 Coins (If you have the Bahamut Pet) Gain Dragon Stone Gain Meteorite Gain Soul Gem Gain Energy Hammer Gain Time Hammer Gain Bahamut (Pet) Dragon Taming 101 (Two-Headed Kaiser Dragon Collectible) Mysterious Chest - (Bahamut's Soul Orb 30/20 Accessory) Rare Items Getting 1-4 Star Mastery at this location unlocks the following Rare Items in the Adventure Store. Category:Adventure locations Category:Adventure Category:Wind Category:Dragon Archipelago Category:Dragon Stone Category:Ocean Stone Category:Soul Gem Category:Consumables Category:Status Effects Category:Adventure Collectibles Category:Sets Category:Diamond Category:Sword Dust Category:Demon Stone Category:Obsidian Category:Meteorite Category:Hammers Category:Pets